


But Wail His Fall, Who I Myself Struck Down

by creatureofhobbit



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: As Oliver faces questioning following his confession, he thinks back over his friendship with Asher.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	But Wail His Fall, Who I Myself Struck Down

Oliver wonders if this was how Connor and the others had felt, right after Sam Keating’s death; he knows that Wes had been the one who actually dealt the fatal blow, and yet all of them had felt equally responsible; he remembers Connor shouting out the name Sam in his sleep in the early days of their relationship and trying to brush him off by giving some unconvincing explanation that he was having sex dreams about some kid he had a crush on in high school, he remembers Connor trying to distance himself from them all at a time not long after it happened and how Oliver had been the one to make him realise that the rest of the Keating 5 really were his friends.

He remembers the days when he had been desperate to understand the parts of Connor that Connor was keeping hidden from him; he remembers the days when he first knew what had happened, but wasn’t sure he wanted to know any details. Now, he understands all too well.

He’s told the same story so many times over and over again, how he’d hit Asher in the heat of the moment after Michaela had figured out that he was the mole, how Asher had seemed okay but when Oliver had left the room for one minute, leaving Asher alone, he’d got up and left. They don’t seem to believe him, keep suggesting that he’s trying to come up with some story to get Connor out of any charges. He doesn’t know what Michaela has said; from the sound of things, Connor hasn’t been in much condition to tell them anything. Oliver should be with him right now, should be trying to help him in any way he can, but the best thing he can do for Connor right now is get these guys to believe his story so they will take their attention away from him.

How did it come to this? If anything, before this Oliver would have said that there was a certain bond he felt with Asher, one that the others could never share, being the only two not to have been involved in the original murder of Sam Keating. Of course, at the time that happened, Oliver hadn’t known any of them apart from Connor, was barely even dating him, whereas Asher had thought of himself as a part of the group at the time. Had it always been destined to end this way? Did Asher have any strange kind of resentments that the rest of them never knew about? 

So many memories of Asher flash before his eyes: the time he’d asked Asher to be his best man, the time Asher had stayed at theirs when he’d found out Michaela had cheated on him, Asher helping him get ready for dates after his short lived attempts to get over Connor with randoms on Humpr. Never, at any time, had Oliver ever imagined that Asher would ever be the one to betray his friends, or that relations between them would ever reach the point that they had where Oliver had hit him hard enough to kill him. And yet he thinks about it, about how Asher had been on the outside of the group for so long, even for part of the time after Oliver had started getting to know them, about Michaela cheating on him, and part of him wonders whether he can understand why Asher may have snapped and gone along with being the mole. Then he thinks about the time when Asher had turned his back on his family, accepting his friends as his family now, and he wonders how Asher can have reached the point where he would even consider working with the FBI, much as he had said he hadn’t wanted to give them real information.

Someone comes into the room, whispers something to one of the cops questioning Oliver. They start talking to him again, asking if he’s sure he wants to stick to his story about how Asher died. Of course Oliver does, it’s what happened, and he just needs them to believe him so they’ll let Connor out of there. Then the one who he’s coming to think of as bad cop asks him to explain how come Asher was found with a head wound that could have only been caused by several blows, not the one that Oliver had described, and asks him if he still wants to stick to the same story.

Oliver doesn’t even know what he can say to this. It may not have been him…someone else could have hit Asher after he’d left him…..He cannot say he is innocent, because he did deal the first blow, but he may not be a killer after all….But if it wasn’t him, then it must be one of the others. And Oliver fears where this may leave Connor, and this time, he may not be able to save him.


End file.
